peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation/Censorship
Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation has aired in 67 different countries. This page is a list of the censorship the show has had. All Countries "Caden Brute" * "Die For The Government" is heavily censored or banned due to swearing/political topics. Mainland China The show aired in CCTV-14, just like the original series. General * Unlike in Peppaland and Groosatina, most swears (except crap) were censored. "Wrath of Jared Part 1" * Like every episode of the original series featuring Jared Fogle, his episode never aired in the Mainland China due to Jared Fogle being a known pedophille. Part 2 of the episode suffered a similar fate. "The Whoreax" * Like most episodes with swears or slurs in the title, the title was changed to "谁才是真正的行为？" (Translated in English as "Who Is The Real Act?") "The Problem With A Pooh" * This episode was banned in Mainland China, Taiwan and Hong Kong because of the influence. "How the Sex Was Won" * The episode title was changed to "如何赢得怪异的真爱" (Translated in English as "How To Win The Strange True Love") * The episode was heavily censored. "The People vs. Q" * The scene where Q pointing to his burned face were cut because it deemed inappropriate. Peppaland The Peppish dub airs censored on Yo-Yo. Unedited versions of the episodes air on Matrix's block "Elton on Matrix," the only exceptions being banned episodes. General *Most swears (except hell and crap) were censored in order to fit Yo-Yo's 7+ demographic. "The Whoreax" *Like most episodes with swears or slurs in the title, the title was censored. **Reruns on Matrix restore the original title. "How the Sex Was Won" *The title was changed completely. **Strangely, Matrix did not alter the title back to its original form. *The episode was banned due to various innuedo and sexual themes after its fourth rerun. "Thank You for Being a Victim" *The episode was mysteriously pulled from reruns following its premiere. *It was speculated to be because of LGBT represantation, but it was actually because of the ban of the original episodes for touching on politically sensitive topics. "The People vs. Q" * Unlike in Mainland China, the scene where Q pointing to his burned face were cut because it deemed inappropriate. * Scenes with Koraemon were cut. The reruns on Matrix restore those scenes. United States The American dub of the show airs on NovelArts, just like seasons 3-17 of the original. "Wrath of Jared Part 1" *Like every episode of the original series featuring Jared Fogle, his episode never aired in the US due to Jared Fogle being a known pedophille. **Novel has stated that it wasn't their decision to ban the episode; the FCC forced Novel to ban the episode. *Part 2 of the episode suffered a similar fate, though a clip of it was availble briefly on Novel's website. "Let's Just Say I Was In Pepparabia" *This episode was originally pulled from the airing for some reasons. United Kingdom and Ireland The show streams on Netflix, just like the original series, in both countries. General * Most swears (except hell and crap) were censored. "The Whoreax" *Like most episodes with swears or slurs in the title, the title was censored. "How the Sex Was Won" *The episode was banned due to various innuedo and sexual themes. "The People vs. Q" * Unlike in Mainland China and Peppaland, the scene where Q pointing to his burned face were cut because it deemed inappropriate. Latin America and Mexico The show aired in Discovery Family (and also Nickelodeon), just like the original series, in both countries. "The Whoreax" * Like most episodes with swears or slurs in the title, the title was censored. "Wrath Of Jared Part 1" * This episode was banned in Latin America and Mexico due to Jared Fogle being a known pedophille. Part 2 also suffers the same fate too. "How the Sex Was Won" * The episode was banned due to various innuedo and sexual themes. "The People vs. Q" * Unlike in Peppaland, scenes with Koraemon were cut due to licensing issues with Doraemon. Category:Lists Category:Fanon Category:PA:NG